originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Malanok
Malanok was origninally created by Malanok on DAhttp://www.malanok.deviantart.com to be an unstoppable force to be manipulated by villians in Malanok's story. Origins Malanok was formed by two versions of himself meeting, one a pacifist human and one a daemonic being which constantly craved blood. The daemonic being was trapped in a piece of blue immortal stone (a type of gemstone created by Malanokhttp://www.malanok.deviantart.com for his story) to prevent the daemonic being from escaping and laying waste to the lands. Many years later the human Malanok was born and lived piecefully with his wife, Ruzanna; until one day he was killed in an accident caused by one of his friends. Worried the friend grabbed a large chunk of blue immortal stone and rammed it into Malanok's chest, knowing that blue immortal stone would bring him back for several weeks, giving him time to make piece with the world and say goodbye. However the chunk of blue immortal stone contained the daemonic being. When both versions of Malanok met they fused into a new being, during the fusion process a rift opened into the flow of energy (a universe from where all energy if from) and a being of energy fused to the new Malanok's soul. With his soul constantly producing more energy than it can burn and the blue immortal stone giving him the power to change matter as he see fit he awoke with his old friend looking over him. The new Malanok could not remember anything from it's predecessors lives, except Ruzanna, so it fled in fear. Three years after the fusing of souls Malanok had escaped constant traps set out by the humans who were trying to kill him. One day Malanok was observing a valley trying to understand what the villages in the feild were doing when he heard a scream, he spun around to see Ruzanna being draggd out of the treeline by several men on horseback. He could not remember much about Ruzanna, but he knew she was important. Malanok had killed several of the men when one of them drew a red immortal stone dagger and stabbed Malanok in the back (red immortal stone drains energy fromt the victim as daemons force the body to change into a weapon to kill anyone around them). Malanok changed into a Dargon like form, as large as a continent and started to destroy the surrounding area. The Dragon Malanok was stopped by Ruzanna who had climbed on him whilst he had changed, she pulled out the red immortal stone dagger, allowing Malanok to regain control. When Malanok woke up he remembered everything of his previous lives, both the human and the daemon; opening his eyes he looked around, he was in a creater several miles wide, there was no life anywhere within the creater, Ruzanna was not there. Appearance and Personality Malanok is usually in the guise of a grey mammal with three pouncers on his "hands" and three talons on his feet. He usually has a pointed head which only has eyes. To talk he creates gill like slits in his neck and exhales air to create the noises; causing him to have a deep voice and his laughing to come out as a "ruh-ruh-ruh" noise. Malanok is very quick to swich between friendly and aggressive, which can frighten those who are not used to him. Malanok will do anything to protect a friend and would do anything, other than endangering a friend, to harm his enemies. Malanok does not quite understand human behavour and usually says inappropriate things at inappropriate times, without knowing, whilst trying to be witty; in addition to this he does not fully grasp sarcasm and frequently takes puns seriously.